1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction screwdriver assembly, and more particularly to a screwdriver assembly with a extendable rod having a magnet attached to an end of the extendable rod to retrieve an element, such as a bolt, from a confined space such as a deep hole.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional screwdriver in accordance with the prior art comprises a handle (50), a shank (60) detachably inserted into the handle (50) and a tip (70) inserted into the shank (60). The handle (50) has an axial bore (51) defined in one end of the handle (50). Two diametrically opposite longitudinal keyways (52) are respectively defined in the bore (51). An axial through hole is defined through the shank (60). Two opposite ends of the through hole are polygonal. Two diametrically opposite ribs (not shown) extend outward from the periphery of the hollow shank (60) near the middle portion to engage the corresponding keyways (52) when the hollow shank (60) is inserted into the handle (50). The tip (70) has at least one working end and a middle portion to insert into and engage the polygonal end of the shank (60).
The working end of the tip (70) can drive a screw well. However, the conventional screwdriver cannot retrieve a bolt from a deep hole or align the bolt with a threaded hole in confined space such as the bottom of a deep hole.
Consequently, a screwdriver assembly with an extendable magnet was developed. With reference to FIG. 7, the conventional screwdriver assembly (80) having an extendable magnet in accordance with the prior art comprises a hollow shank (81) and a handle (82) engaged to one end of the shank (81). A polygonal hole (811) is defined in the other end of the hollow shank (81) for engaging a tip (83) to drive a screw or bolt. An extendable rod (84) is received in the hollow shank (81). One end of the extendable rod (84) is secured in the handle (82), and a magnet (841) is attached to the other end. The extendable rod (84) may extend outward from the shank (81) and into a confined space such as a deep hole to retrieve an element such as a bolt, a nut, etc.
However, the extendable rod (84) is received in the hollow shank (81) so that the hollow shank (81) must be removed before using the extendable rod (84). It is inconvenient for user to use the extendable rod (84) to retrieve an object such as a bolt from a confined space such as a hole.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the two conventional screwdrivers.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved screwdriver assembly. To achieve the objective, the screwdriver assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a first handle having a first hollow shank axially inserted into the first handle for connecting a tip and a second handle detachably secured in one end of the first handle opposite to the hollow shank. A second hollow shank is axially inserted into the second handle for connecting an extendable rod. The extendable rod includes one end opposite to the second handle and having a magnet secured to retrieve an object, such as a bolt, from a confined space such as a blind hole.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.